Autumn Scarbin
Born in Pinnacle, Autumn Scarbin was forced into exile when it was discovered she had been using witchcraft and summoned a Demon. With the death of her father and apparent demise of her brother, Autumn was pushed to extremes in her search for revenge. While she was allowed to remain with the Exorcists, she had to agree to leave Pinnacle and relocate to the city beneath her home, Median. Personal Details Physical Description Autumn's most striking features have to be her eyes. Her left iris is stark white, almost indiscernible from the sclera. While the iris of her right eye is like that of a bottomless pit, completely and utterly black. She has long, wavy hair. It's deep, raven black near the scalp. It graduates into a grey color, turning eerily white at the ends. Her hair is usually kept down, or secured back in a loose bun. Her make-up styling of choice involves a heavy emphasis on black-lined eyes and bold lashes. She is partial to the color purple when it comes to her make-up. Autumn has a slightly square-shaped face, and her complexion is fair, if a bit pale. Her skin tone is that of colorless ivory. She stands at about 5'6" (when not wearing heels) and has a pear-shaped body. Family Tristan Scarbin raised Autumn, alongside his wife and her mother, Lucienne. He was the leader of The Heralds, an Exorcist company renowned for many successful hunts. Tristan is often said to have been a stern man, though he was often praised for his selflessness. He was murdered by an unknown Demon. Lucienne Scarbin served alongside her husband in The Heralds, and is a gifted Mage. She was left in a catatonic state and rendered mute after witnessing the death of her husband, and brutal torture of her son. She now resides at the Wayside Institute. Autumn's older brother, Rosaire, is believed to have been killed alongside his father. Rosaire and Autumn were fairly close when children. However, as Autumn's natural talent for Magic became more apparent, Rosaire grew jealous of his sister's power. He grew distant and cold, and came to harbor contempt towards his younger sister. Autumn's biological father is the Demon known as the Ravager, Relinoch Loxe. Having manipulated Lucienne into having an affair, Relinoch sired Autumn in the hopes of later harvesting her Soul for his own purposes. Shortly after Autumn was born, Relinoch disappeared. Personality Autumn is a sweethearted young woman. She is gentle and kind, and is typically very sympathetic towards others. She is selfless, much like her father. A soft-spoken girl, Autumn is naive and uncertain. She is prone to moments of self-doubt, becoming fearful of possible failure and the inability to achieve her full potential. While she likes to entertain the notion that she is a caring person, her aversion to harming others may in fact hinder her. Autumn is prone to keeping things from others, especially if she thinks it may upset them. As a hopeful optimist, Autumn believes the best in everyone, and is trusting and forgiving. She tries to understand and help others. She is amiable and friendly, and dislikes violence and confrontation. When things become difficult, Autumn has a tendency to shut down. She lived for so long wearing rose-tinted glasses, that seeing the world for what it truly is disturbs her perception. While naturally gifted with Magic, she fears her powers. She is wrought with guilt, and is terrified of the anger and frustration that has been welling up inside her. Despite her quiet and demure nature, she is capable of short-lived and violent bouts of anger. Her rage is only intensified when her grief gets the better of her. Backstory Autumn's story begins with her mother, Lucienne. After several failed missions with the Heralds, Tristan was growing frustrated. Both Lucienne and Tristan were growing distant due to the stresses of their occupation. Tristan felt that he was failing the company, and feeling the strain brought on by a string of recent failures. Meanwhile, Lucienne was frustrated that she could not be strong enough to support both her husband and the company. Lucienne was then approached by the Demon, Relinoch Loxe. Under the guise of being an Exorcist Commander, Elijah Lockley, he pursued her relentlessly. Lucienne was able to resist him at first, hoping that the faith and trust Tristan had for her would keep her from infidelity. However, as the situation with Tristan only grew more strained, Lucienne found it hard to continue denying Relinoch. He seduced her in time, and appealed to her desire for attention and affection. Only after Autumn was born, and Relinoch mysteriously disappeared, did things between Lucienne and her husband begin to improve. Early Childhood Tristan, whose true parentage was unbeknownst to him, raised Autumn with great care and pride. To Tristan, she was his child. Only Lucienne knew the truth, and kept that secret from both her daughter and her husband. It came at no surprise that Autumn had a natural talent for the Magical arts. She took to studying the arcane at a young age, oftentimes under the tutelage and guidance of her mother. Rosaire was at first wary of his new baby sister. However, when it became clear that she was closer to their mother, Rosaire was quick to accept his sister. The two would oftentimes spend their free time playing in their family's garden or exploring the countless room and seemingly endless halls of their manor. Autumn was always fond of her older brother, and would look to him for help or advice whenever she found herself in need. Rosaire was protective of his baby sister, instilling a desire in her to become just as brave and selfless as he was. When Autumn attended school, she became acquainted with the class' sickly outcast. A young boy named Dietrich, he was constantly being picked on by the other boys. Autumn intervened one day, and promised to be his friend, to which Dietrich was grateful for. The two were inseparable, with Autumn quickly developing a crush for the young boy. Growing Up Autumn was seventeen when she was assigned to the Exorcist company, Delta Strider. She managed to cultivate a reputation as a talented Mage, much to her mother's pride. With Delta Strider, she made many friends. Members of her company were close, and oftentimes spent time outside of work to hang out. Autumn would often attend balls and other social gatherings with her friends from Delta Strider. On May 1st, 2288, Dietrich proposed just a few days before Autumn's birthday. He had intended to propose on her birthday, but admitted to being unable to delay any longer. Autumn was beyond delighted, and eagerly planned for her impending wedding. However, a few months later, Dietrich fell ill. Autumn remained at his side through the ordeal. He soon revealed to her that he was going to die, but a mysterious benefactor had suggested Dietrich become a vampire in order to survive his illness. While Autumn was reluctant at first, she eventually agreed with Dietrich. He was absent for the next following months. During his absence, Autumn focused on working with the Exorcists. With Delta Strider, she was able to further hone her abilities and powers. Her and her companies success would not go unnoticed. The attention she was garnering from both the Exorcists and her peers were highly favorable. Her brother, Rosaire, was quickly growing jealous of his younger sister's achievements. Despite having been close in their youth, to two eventually found themselves at odds with the other. Adulthood Returning home to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with her family, Autumn was horrified to find that her family had been attacked. Her father was killed, having been left horribly maimed and torn apart. There was nothing left of her brother, and he was assumed to have been killed just as well. As for Lucienne, no one could say for certain what happened to her. She was attacked just as well, though she was spared from death, perhaps to suffer an even worse fate. The trauma of the attack left her in a catatonic and mute state. She was quickly transferred to the Wayside Institute for care. As for Autumn, she found herself seeking revenge for the deaths of her father and brother, and retribution for the harm done to her mother. She tracked down any lead she could find, and was ruthless in her interrogations. She was drifting further and further from her friends in Delta Strider. Even Dietrich, who had returned to her a newly born vampire, seemed unable to deter her from her warpath. However, she was unable to locate the monster who attacked her family. Pushed to the point of desperation, Autumn turned her back on everything her family had taught her. Seeking to employ a power greater than her own, Autumn sought out a Witch to mentor her as she pursued the darker side of Magic, witchcraft. In her search, Autumn met who she believed to be a young Witch. She introduced herself as Unari Lupa and agreed to serve as her mentor. Autumn spent a year under Unari's tutelage, and was ready to learn how to summon a Demon. Once Unari had given her student all the tools she needed, she left her with a few warnings and vanished. Performing the summoning ritual one year after the death of her family, Autumn was able to send her Astral Form into Hell and search for a Demon to recruit as her Familiar. Once there, she approached a solitary Demon and pleaded with him. Autumn entered into a Blood Pact with the Demon, Ceolizohr Raam. In exchange for her Soul, Ceolizohr promised to help bring the murderer to justice. Despite having the aid of a Demonic Familiar, both Autumn and Ceolizohr were unable to identify the murderer. It then became clear that what they were looking for was inhuman. It did not take long for the Exorcists to discover what Autumn had done. She was sentenced to imprisonment by the Exorcists, and would have served her punishment were it not for the intervention of one Commander, Elijah Lockley. With the condition that she leave her home in Pinnacle, Autumn would be allowed to remain with the Exorcists and keep her familiar. Elijah had her transferred to another company in Median, and occasionally assigns her special missions. Serving with Sparrow Company alongside her Demonic Familiar, Autumn continues to serve the Exorcists to the best of her abilities. Abilities Magic and Witchcraft Having learned the arcane from her mother, Autumn's traditional talents focus on healing and restorative spells. She has expanded her range to include other practical studies such as alchemy, divination and scrying. Autumn's witchcraft is primarily offensive, and typically manifests itself in the element of darkness and shadow. Her Demonic heritage has made her witchcraft incredibly potent. Demonic Heritage Due to her Demonic parentage, Autumn has inherited some of her father's strengths. She possesses more stamina than the average human her age, and is more perceptive and in tune with her senses, which have been enhanced as well. Other Information The Blue Rose, the insignia of the Scarbin family, is ever-present in Autumn's attire. Typically, it manifests itself in the form of a necklace or choker. Dietrich's nickname for Autumn, Lamb or Lambchop, comes from her teasing him about his vampirism. He would often play into it, referring to her as Lambchop in a playful manner. The nickname eventually stuck, and he has since shortened it to Lamb. While it has been years since she's practiced, Autumn learned how to play the flute. She isn't exceptionally skilled, but she is a competent flutist. Autumn is a collector of the strange and unusual. From mysterious herbs to rare ingredients, she collects components needed for spells and rituals, and alchemical experimentation. Old artifacts and relics of dubious nature have also been found in her collection of oddities, for research purposes. As far as traditional collections go, Autumn also partakes in collecting pressed flowers. A hobby started with her mother, Autumn keeps them on display in her home as a bittersweet reminder. Her favorite foods include bonbons and cordials. Suffering from nyctophobia, or a fear of darkness, Autumn is especially afraid of being left alone in the dark. Category:Characters Category:Exorcists